This invention relates to dentistry and more particularly to a dental implant having an outrigger stabilizer to preclude a larger implant movement relative to the jaw bone.
1. Field of the Invention
Dental prothesis formed of selected material are conventionally implanted and anchored in place by mechanical means such as pegs.
The use of allografts and autographs in guided tissue regeneration has greatly increased the use of dental implants. However, bone can only withstand a certain amount of stress before it fails. In current implant designs, it is believed unlikely that a single molar implant can serve for extended use with the root tip anchored in meoullary (spongy) bone.
This invention overcomes this difficulty by spreading the horizontal and sheer stress from ankylose implants throughout more bone area than conventional single cylinder dental prothesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,366 issued Apr. 16, 1985 to Hidaka et al for ARTIFICIAL APPETITE DENTAL ROOT discloses a generally cylindrical dental implant having a generally hexagonal-shaped step diameter inwardly projecting end portion in which the larger diameter portions are wedged against a solid bone portion of the jaw to provide circumferential spaces around the reduced diameter portions between the larger diameter portions for inducing osseous labyrinth bone growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,318 issued Nov. 16, 1982 to Gittleman for DENTAL IMPLANT discloses anchoring a dental implant by using a drill bit similar to a hole saw for forming an annular socket in the osseous bone around a centrally bored upstanding stump for receiving a complimentary sized foraminated annular wall implant. An electrode is mounted in the stump bore and connected with a battery to apply electrical current to the electrode and induce bone apposition in the stump and bone tissue to knit through wall apertures in the sleeve implant.
This invention is believed distinctive over these patents by a die-threaded tooth implant having an outward and downwardly inclined stress bar for transferring horizontal and sheer stress from ankylose implants to establish a healthy osseointegrated interface between the implant and bone by preventing stress overload.